


The sparkling

by XxBlueNightxX_SexyAnimeGurl



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlueNightxX_SexyAnimeGurl/pseuds/XxBlueNightxX_SexyAnimeGurl
Summary: Two of the most unexpected Autobots had a secrect. What is it pray tell and how will it affect the team





	The sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> The unknown Autobot's name is Cristill
> 
> :Comm link:
> 
> -flashback-
> 
> ~thought~

  It was a normal day for the Autobots until the alarm sounded. "What was that" yelled Raf while running towards Bee. "Nothing Rafael, just an alarm for when we see a Autobot in need." replied Optimus calm as ever. " Ratchet prepare for a emergency." Ratchet immediately ran to his station in order to help his leader.  

  Every Autobot looked at Ratchet as his facial expression went from his normal 'I don't even give a frag' to 'We are about will this damn war'. Raf walked up to the screen and read the words CRI. "Optimus I'm coming with. This 'Bot could be injured and I'm the only one with the expertise to treat her." Ratchet said effectively proving his point to the Autobot leader. "Very well Ratchet, Bumblebee you will handle the Ground bridge."

 Optimus and Ratchet jumed through the Ground bridge and found themselves in a barren area in Northern China. What they found next made both of their Sparks stop beating for one second before either of them acctually took any action. ~A lost Prime~ Optimus thought to himself. "Optimus I have her secured please call for a Ground bridge seeing as my servos are full" said Ratchet slightly lifting up the femme in his servos. :Optimus to base do you read:

:Loud and clear, Boss Bot: replied Bulkhead

:Bridge us back to base: Optimus' voice cracked slightly while he was staring at the femme that even scince the last days of Cybertron, he loved. He knew that it was unprofessional and could have the Autobots lose this war of things were to get a bit Intresting if you know what I mean. 

 Optimus and Ratchet jumped back through the Ground bridge and found themselves in base with Miko staring at the Turquoise and white femme in the servos of Ratchet. "Who is this" Jack asked obviously curious. "A long lost Autobot."

_**Time skip. The turquoise femme woke up from stasis.** _

"Where am I." Everyone turned around and stared at her. "Orion?" She said this as she saw Optimus "Where am i? What happened? What planet is this?" She bombarded everyone with questions much like Miko. "Rest now soldier" rumbled Optimus in his baritone(I am so bad at spelling) voice.

 Optimus P.O.V

 She was beautiful. Her name is technically Crimus Stillite Bluenight, however everyone calls her Cristill. "Ori- I mean Optimus what planet am I on." spoke Cristill. Her voice was so soothing and so perfect  I was as the humans say  ** _lost in my thoughts_** and didn't pay attention untill Miko said that we were official.

 I had no clue what that meant but I changed the subject by saying " We are on a planet called Earth. It is home to these organics that refer to themselves as humans. We take care of these three right here. " I said this gesturing towards Jack, Miko and Rafel. "You must take a second from that looks and seems like it from this planet." I finished off rather proud of myself. 

 Them again I was remembering her voice.

Cristill P.O.V

 Optimus seemed like he wasn't telling me the whole story. Even thought I only knew him as a teacher, I could always tell when he was purposely leaving something out. "Optimus" I said in my 'tell me what I want to fucking know' tone which gets me an answer every time. He seemed to understand my motives and told the whole room to leave us alone. 

IN A SOUNDPROOF ROOM.

TOGETHER.

It was like a dream come true. I was able to be with the bot that a secretly loved for eons. I lost track of time but I will always remember. If I were to die at the hands of the 'Cons, I want his name to be my last words followed by 'I love you'. 

Optimus POV

 Seems like we were both lost in our thoughts. Cristill didn't notice when I sat down next to her and put my servo on her shoulder. "I feel so bad to tell you this" I began " but Cybertron is a dead planet. It was destroyed a total of 4 Earth years ago."

 She looked at me as if I just told her which Decepticon brutally murdered her sire. Her optics we're full of hate bit at the same time looked as if they were about to start leaking. 

I got closer and closer to her untill the point we're our lips were almost touching. Then Agent Folwer called the base...

**Author's Note:**

> Fell free to comment saying how you liked it, how I should improve, and what you want to see in a future chapter. I am completely open to anything.


End file.
